But It's Better If You Do
by PirateTurtle4
Summary: A sort of AU where DG meets Cain first,and in their travels meet the most fabulous exotic dancer ever in the OZ,Glitch.Romance or something like it blooms between our favorite head case and cowboy,but the question remains of whether it can last.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This one goes out to BleedingChaos, the idea girl on this fic. I am simply the writer, fleshing things out a smidge. Enjoy. _

Tiny branches slapped at DG's face as she ran, catching in her hair and coat. She batted them away, and chanced a look behind her, and wished she hadn't. A spear, roughly the length of her arm but a spear all the same, was flying right for her head. Fortunately, she got out of the way. Unfortunately, it was because her foot had gotten caught on tree root and sent her tumbling down an incline to bang into what looked like a metal scuba suit.

"Owwww," she groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head. Her fingers came away clean, so she hadn't split her head open, but damn if it didn't hurt. As did her ankle when she tried to get to her feet. using the metal scuba suit as leverage, DG heaved herself up, gritting her teeth against the pain. If she just concentrated on her breathing, then she could get through the pain. So she told herself when she tried to hobble a few stops. Her ankle gave out, and she stumbled and almost fell, flailing wildly and clinging onto the suit, which surprised her by shuddering. Someone was in there!

DG pulled her sleeve over her hand and used it to wipe the gritty, smudged circular window in the top of the suit. She pulled stood on tiptoe and peered in. Dull blue eyes looked out at her from an equally dull grey face. "I'm gonna get you out of there," she mouthed, hopping backwards and looking around. It was then she noticed the small rundown house, which had once maybe looked homey, but was now grimy with broken windows and a caved in roof. A half rusted axe leaned against the wall, and DG grabbed it up and set about chopping at the locks on the side of the suit until it cracked open and the man inside came tumbling out.

* * *

Like his house, he might have been handsome, were it not for the scraggly, dirty hair hanging past his shoulders, or how the rags of his clothes hung off his thin frame. He was filthy and smelled it, and DG couldn't help but wrinkle her nose. Not that he paid her any mind; he got shakily to his feet and after stopping in his house, made his way to the small stream winding along in the overgrown grass. DG waited by the tin suit, arms crossed over her chest. When the man returned, she very nearly got whiplash from doing a double take. His hair was now close cropped, freshly scrubbed, and blonde, and the growth of beard he'd had was gone.

"Thanks for getting me out of there," he muttered, passing by her to go once more into his house.

"Not a problem. My name's DG by the way," DG replied, looking after him.

"Wyatt Cain. How'd you come to land at my feet anyway?"

"I was running from these tiny little people dressed in feathers who were throwing spears at me. They didn't exactly like me dropping in on them…literally. I sort of…fell out of this storm thing right into their midst," DG shrugged, noticing Cain was giving her a weird look.

"You dropped out of a storm?"

"Long story. These guys in long leather jackets burst into my house in Kansas, shot my dad in the leg, and chased us up on the roof. My mom and dad told me to jump into this huge storm just hovering by the house. I had no choice, and it spit me out here, wherever here is."

"Here is the OZ. Used to be a nice place, 'til Azkadellia took over. Since then, well, you saw." Cain stepped out of his house, smoothing out his jacket and putting a fedora on his head.

"Who is Azkadellia?"

"The Witch and ruler. Rumor says she killed off her whole family, mom, who was incidentally the queen, dad and sister, and took over. No one really knows why. It was over 10 annuals ago. Things have been terrible since then, corruption around every corner, family members disappearing…" Cain trailed off, eyes distant. DG had the feeling that his family was among the missing, possibly dead, which reminded her of her own parents.

"I don't suppose you'd know where I could find out about my parents would you? They came through the storm with me, and I haven't seen them since," she asked awkwardly.

"As it so happens, I do. I'm heading there myself, to the Mystic Man in Central City. He knows everything, or did the last time I saw him." He holstered his pistols, checking the ammo. After that, he tucked a small toy horse into his breast pocket, along with a tin badge.

"Mind if I tag along, at least as far as the city?"

"How do you know I'm not one of the bad guys who'll turn you into the Longcoats?" Cain asked.

DG wasn't entirely certain what a Longcoat was, maybe those guys who'd attacked her house. But no matter. "How do I know? Well, you were locked in that tin suit. I think if you were in cahoots with Azkadellia, you wouldn't have been."

"Smart kid. Alright, you can tag along. But you listen to me completely, got it?"

She nodded, jogging after him as he set off down the path. "So how long were you in there anyway?"

"See that tree there?" Cain jerked his thumb back towards a tree that stretched into the sky. "Since it was a sapling."

DG whistled in awe.

"I had to watch a recording of my family, my wife and my boy, abused by the Longcoats and taken away while I was bound, helpless to save them. Eventually the recording died, which I think was worse. I couldn't see them anymore, Jeb, Adora, and Zero." The way he said that last name, like a curse, it almost hurt to hear it.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say Zero's the guy that took your wife and son."

Cain nodded stiffly, not saying another word, and for a while, neither did DG. It was only when they made camp for the night, on the fringes of the fields of the pahpay that she started talking once more, telling a half interested Cain about her life in Kansas until she was so tired she stumbled over her words. Cain told her to sleep, he'd keep watch for the night.

* * *

Travelling like that, in the day until it was too dark to see safely, and sleeping until sunrise, they made it to Central City in three days time. DG stuck close to Cain in the city, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the thick smog that hung in the air. Everything seemed to be covered in a layer of grime an inch thick, and the people were even worse, slamming into her without care, some begging for money, some propositioning them, and some just laying slumped sullenly against the walls of the large buildings.

"Are we almost there?" she asked, clinging to Cain's arm.

"Yeah, it's right there," he pointed to a low building, which had a violently bright neon sign proclaiming it to be where one could meet the Mystic Man. A long line of people curled out the door and halfway down the block, hardly encouraging.

"How're we going to get in?"

Cain ignored the question, turning to survey the area. There'd once been a way to get in…granted it'd been years, but maybe, just maybe he still did he usual run around these parts. DG watched with interest as he scanned the people darting about, wondering who he was looking for. After a moment he beckoned her after him, and took off. She just barely managed to keep up with him, almost clinging to the hem of his coat so she didn't lose him. When he finally stopped, and she caught up, she found they were standing directly in the path of the single most garishly painted truck she'd ever seen, driven by an equally garishly dressed man whom Cain seemed to know. His name was DeMilo, and he was going to get them in to see the Mystic Man. Though DG didn't have the faintest idea how.

* * *

How apparently involved Cain threatening DeMilo, which resulted in them getting the best tickets the smaller man had to offer, and a makeover for DG. She was clad in a rather fetching dark red dress that had a faint rose print to it, and a large crimson rose tucked into her hair. It was supposed to make her blend in, but in all honesty, she felt silly in it. But it worked, and once Cain had further threatened DeMilo with all sorts of pain if he gave them away, they were seated in one of the best tables in the establishment.

The best table, however, put them in closer proximity to the raised stage that took up one entire wall. It also had a well lit catwalk and smaller, circular stage extending from the center, which was outfitted with what couldn't be a stripper pole. It just couldn't. But DG had the feeling it was when the house lights dimmed, the music took on an exotic beat, and the lights along the stages came up, highlighting the pole on the circular one jutting into the room among the tables and the other two on opposite ends of the larger stage. The music pumped louder, fiercer, almost frightening. DG looked to Cain, who was sighing, shaking his head.

"I had thought they'd gotten rid of this," he leaned in to her to make himself heard.

"What is this?"

"Entertainment. Get the crowd worked up, their more likely to spend their money and time on the Mystic Man. Try not to breath too much."

DG started to ask what he meant when she noticed a quartet of scantily clad women flitting about the crowd, spraying what looked like huge, ornate perfume bottles. Green tinged mist flowed from the bottles, and the crowd inhaled it, dopey, blissful grins sliding onto their faces.

"Vapors, Azkadellia's invention; keeps them pacified and willing to spend money," Cain explained, thinking that if maybe he focused on DG and trying to help her, he would be able to block out the...his gaze slid to the stage as the first dancer sashayed out and stayed on him. "Oh sweet Gail."

"Wha-woah snap! Can I bring him home as a souvenir?" DG leaned forward onto the table, eyes glued to the dancer. And he was worth a stare or twelve. He was wearing a three piece suit, complete with suspenders and top hat. His fancy dress shoes were shined to a mirror polish. But there the classic appearance ceased. The suit was latex, shiny and giving back reflections of the lights. The top hat of course wasn't, or he'd likely pass out from the heat, but it was silk, and beautiful. Curly brown hair stuck out adorably from under the brim, framing his pale face. His puppy brown eyes, lined heavily in kohl, surveyed the crowd, and he broke into a mega watt smile. DG ended in a puddle on the table, and even Cain felt the frost around his heart thawing in the face of that smile. Dimly, they both heard the emcee announce him as Glitch, and he waved, leaning on the slim black cane he held. He stuck the cane in the floor, where there was likely a notch just for it, and hung his jacket on it. And then, after taking a deep breath, he danced.

* * *

Cain was transfixed. This Glitch character, he wasn't just dancing, he was throwing himself into the music, as if it was his last dance ever, and he wanted to make it count. He tossed his hat out into the audience, and it landed in front of Cain, who looked up, catching his eye. Glitch giggled, winked, and waggled his fingers at him. "Hiya sweetheart," he called, before turning to the pole on the large stage. He wrapped one leg around it, leaning into it and caressing one hand up and down the smooth length of it. The beat changed, and he gripped it with the hand that had just been caressing it and spun around, ending up on the floor on his knees, the pole between his legs. Whistles and catcalls erupted from the crowd, and money started to rain down on him. Glitch just beamed wider and shimmied up, giving them his back and looking over his shoulder while sliding his suspenders down. They bounced against his pert, round backside as he rocked his hips in time to the music. He started to lean backward until he was in a back bend. He caught Cain's eye again, blew him a kiss and kicked his legs up, doing a series of backwards summersaults until he was down the catwalk and at the main pole.

"I think you've made a friend Mr. Cain," DG snickered.

"Uh-huh, quiet kid," he waved her off absently, watching as Glitch pulled himself up the pole, locking his knees around it and dropping backwards until they were almost face to face.

"Hi!"

"Um…hi?"

"My name's Glitch."

"I heard. I'm Ca-Wyatt."

"You've got really pretty eyes Wyatt. Will ya hang onto my hat for me? I'll be back for it later."

"Sure, I guess I can do that."

"I appreciate it. It's one of my favorites," Glitch glanced over at DG, who was staring at him open mouthed and wide eyed. "Might wanna close your mouth doll, lotta unscrupulous characters here. But for the right price, I'll keep'em away." He rolled himself up with a practiced flex of his stomach that left both DG and Cain gaping, and leapt down to the stage. "Who wants a kiss?" he called. Hands shot up, clutching fistfuls of money, and Glitch gazed out, one hand shielding his eyes, the other holding the pole and keeping him anchored. "C'mon now, you can do better. I'll even throw in a little dance for you!" To emphasize this, he shook his hips, the pants leaving little to the imagination.

"Money! Please Mr. Cain tell me you have some!" DG shook his arm.

"If I do, it's for me. You're a might bit too young for this one kid. Besides,_ I_ got his hat."

DG scowled at him, slumping over the table, pouting when Cain pulled out a giant wad of money from one of the inner pockets of his coat. Glitch, who had been watching over his shoulder, saw this.

"We've got a winner!" A spot light illuminated Cain, who gulped at the sudden attention. Glitch swayed away from the stage, dropping down to the floor. He stalked over to Cain, rolling his hips in time with the music, which had dropped to a slow, seductive rhythm. He plopped onto Cain's lap, plucking the fedora off his head and setting it on the table. His fingers slid through Cain's short blonde hair, digging in just enough and tilting his head to the side. He brought their lips together, gentle, pretty chaste all things considered. It was Cain who wrapped his arms around Glitch, nearly lifting him off his lap and making it more. He nipped at Glitch's bottom lip, drawing it between his lips until he made small sounds and then soothing it with a swipe of his tongue. When they finally broke apart, panting, the crowd, which had fallen silent, erupted into cheers. DG fanned herself, her disappointment forgotten.

* * *

"Damn! I wish I'd brought my camera. That was…wow," she giggled almost nervously. Glitch cuddled into Cain, putting their faces together and giving her a cat that ate the canary grin.

"Pleased to be of service doll. How 'bout you cowboy? Was it good for you too?"

Cain nodded, carding his fingers through Glitch's hair. He startled when he felt something metal brush his fingers, and Glitch stiffened in his lap.

"What's th-''

"My shift's over. Pleasure to meet you both, g'night!" Glitch stammered, clambering down from Cain's lap, slamming his top hat back onto his head, gathering his cane and jacket and running backstage.

"Well that was odd. What happened?" DG glanced after him and then back at Cain.

"I don't know. There was something…metal in his head, hiding among the curls. If I didn't know better, I'd have sworn it was a zipper."

"Zipper?"

"That's what it felt like," Cain said softly, staring down at his hand. The lights dimmed again, and the Mystic Man floated out, but he didn't pay him any attention. He raised his fingers to his lips, which were still tingling from the kiss.

Apples. Glitch had tasted like apples.

Cain had always loved apples.

_A/N: Well? What did y'all think? Sort of an AU, I guess. Not entirely certain myself. Not that it totally matters; I'm just having fun with exotic dancer Glitch. Seriously, latex suit? I dunno where that came from, but it was yummy, wasn't it? Oh, and the title comes from a Panic At the Disco song, where the music video is like a strip club type place. That is all. Cheers and good night. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: aw, you guys. Seriously, five reviews already? Making me feel all warm and fuzzy, like I swallowed a jerboa. (if you don't know what that is, look it up. Seriously, it's the cutest thing I've ever seen. There's vids of it being cute on youtube even.) But of course, all this means I've now gotta actually come up with a plot. Hence why it's been a while since I added another chapter. I was outlining in my noggin, which is already full to bursting with my Star Trek fic, my X-Men fic, and ideas for a Zombieland one, a few Hot Fuzz one shots, and another Star Trek fic cross over whatsit. _

_Anywho, I just wanna give you all a heads up, that despite this being about the cutest couple ever in the history of the OZ, it's not gonna be all rainbows and kittens and sunshine and puppies. No, I've finally decided it's high time I delve into the deep dark crevices of my mind and write down whatever I haul up. It seems no matter how many times I say I'm gonna do that, it never happens the way I want it to... Till now. Now, I think this has been a long enough author's note, don't you?_

Cain went back the next night, and the night after that, and the night after that as well. He had hoped to catch even just a glimpse of Glitch, but in all the hours he spent with his back pressed into the bar top, glass in hand and sharp eyes scanning every face, he never saw that dazzling smile.

It wasn't just the hidden zipper urging him to seek Glitch out, though that was a contributory factor. It was the entire package. And even though his instincts were telling him to stop being foolish and go look for DG, whom he had sent on her merry, albeit lonely way; that there was something off about the other man, he ignored them. It had been so very long since he'd had any sort of human contact; since anyone had held his hand, wrapped their arms around him, kissed him….There had been Adora, and they'd been blissfully happy until she was gone, most likely dead, and he'd had to watch the ordeal day in and day out. When DG had broken him from the suit, he'd had every intention of wrapping himself in an icy veneer and never letting anyone close again, thereby preventing himself from having to endure that kind of pain once more. But before he'd even gotten the chance, there was Glitch, who under the latex and make up reminded him of Adora so much it was almost painful, with his bright smile and laughing eyes.

He downed his drink, placing the glass on the table and shaking his head when the bartender made to fill it again. He was done, with both the drink and looking for Glitch. He paid for his drink and started winding his way through the crowd, his hat pulled low and hands shoved into the pockets of his coat. He was almost to the door when his shoulder slammed into someone else's, nearly knocking them off their feet. Reflexively, he spun around behind them and caught them before they fell.

"Are you alright?" Cain asked, setting them on their feet.

"Oh yes. Don't even worry…" they trailed off as they turn and their gaze met Cain's. "Why hello there cowboy. Impressive reflexes. About as impressive as your bicep," Glitch rubbed his shoulder, beaming at Cain, who was gaping. Glitch snorted, and pressed his index finger under Cain's chin, lifting it and closing his mouth. "There," he trailed his hand down Cain's arm, marveling at the strength, and recalling vividly what it had felt like to have that strength wrapped around him. "Are you going to actually say hi anytime soon, or stand there looking shocked. I mean, not that you don't look positively scrumptious while doing so and all, but-''

"Where've you been?" Cain blurted without meaning to. He could've kicked himself; he sounded like a scorned lover, accusatory, like he and Glitch had something, and Glitch had left him and…and now he was mentally rambling and Glitch was smirking and oh yes, there went his brain, turning to mush in the face of that smile.

"Didja miss me sweetheart?" Glitch leaned into him, sliding one arm up his chest and around his neck. He could feel the heat from the blush that spread across the bridge of Cain's nose and across his cheeks, and took that to mean that yes; Cain had in fact missed him. What Cain didn't know was that Glitch too, had spent much of his time thinking of him. Which was bad. The cardinal rule of this business was **Don't Get Attached**. One must remain aloof, but let the customers think you cared about only them until they'd emptied their wallets. Yet here he was, daydreaming about the cowboy with the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen, and also one of the nicest asses, accentuated by those oh so tight pants. He wanted very badly to know what Wyatt looked like in just those pants, the top button undone, maybe his holster still flapping loosely over his bare chest, and of course the hat had to stay, tipped low so only those wonderfully soft, kissable lips were not cast in shadow. He shook his head, shoving his curls back from his face.

"I don't go on for a while. You…you wanna come with me? Some where a little more private?" He cocked his head to the side, lips drawn up in a half smile. _Please say yes_, he mentally pleaded. _Please, please, pleeeeaaasseeee._

Cain seemed to consider for a moment before nodding, letting Glitch slip his arm around his and lead him towards the back. They ducked down an empty hallway, passing door after door until they came to the last one, which Glitch opened without knocking. Cain followed, gazing in wonder at the room. Huge plush throw pillows done in shades of red and purple and brown were mounded around the floor. Silk curtains in the same colors hung draped from the walls and ceiling, giving the illusion of walls and more rooms within the rooms. Cain had no more than a minute to take it all in before he was pushed into a pile of pillows, his coat and holster gone already, and Glitch straddling him, working on the buttons of his shirt.

* * *

"Hey! Glitch, seriously, slow down a sec," Cain slid his hands over Glitch's, stilling them. "I was thinking we could maybe…talk? I wanted to ask-'' He was cut off as Glitch mashed their lips together in a bruising kiss where he had to either open his mouth to him or risk cutting his lips on his own teeth. Their teeth clacked together, and Glitch drew out Cain's bottom lip before letting go and pulling back just a tiny bit so they were breathing each other's air.

"The wall's have ears Wyatt," he breathed into Cain's mouth, so soft he almost missed it. He kissed him once more, gently, like he was apologizing for being so rough. His lips mapped out a trail from Cain's lips along his jaw line, and down to press against the big pulse in his neck. Cain gasped in a breath as Glitch set his teeth into the flesh on either side of the vein, pressing just this side of too much, sucking and drawing a dark purple bruise to the surface. Satisfied, he moved lower, spreading Cain's shirt open as he went. He came to rest at the top of his pants, leaning his head against Cain's thigh while Cain toyed with his curls.

"Arch up a bit please," Glitch instructed, and when Wyatt complied, he slid his belt from the loops and popped the button of his pants. The belt landed with a metallic clang, and Glitch shoved it aside. "I didn't say down," he grinned, tugging Wyatt up again by the belt loops. He jerked the pants down until they bunched at his knees and he had to stand and yank them all the way off.

"What about you then?" Wyatt asked, tilting his hat back. "You're still far too dressed. Doesn't seem fair." Glitch looked with wide eyes at him over his shoulder, wonderfully naked but for the hat and his shirt, which was half shoved down his shoulders and missing most the buttons. It really _wasn't_ fair, but that was usually how it went. Customer got naked, things got all hot and sweaty, customer got off, he got paid, and he was left aching for release.

"Glitch?"

Glitch shook his head, pulling himself from his reverie. "Sorry sweetheart, bit of a glitch there. Got a bit distracted." He tugged his skin tight chocolate brown tank top off, tossing it over to join Wyatt's clothes. His pants stayed on, hanging low on his hips and covering his feet. They slipped lower down his butt as he knelt in between Wyatt's legs and wrapped his hand around his already half hard cock. Wyatt let out a strangled gasp, arching into Glitch's grasp.

"My my, someone's eager. Been a while cowboy?" Glitch smirked, working his hand up and down the shaft, adding a twist of his wrist every couple of strokes to make Wyatt squirm.

"Y-you have no ideeeaaa," Wyatt moaned, his fingers digging into the pillow. He yelped as warm wet heat enveloped his cock, and opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) to see Glitch's head bobbing as he sucked, creating the most delicious suction before he pulled back to lick along the head, teasing the leaking slit with the tip of his tongue. He fisted one hand in Glitch's curls, starting when the other man let out a pleased mewl, nuzzling into his hand at the rough treatment and enfolding his lips once again around Wyatt's erection. He hummed low in his throat, making heat spike low in Wyatt's belly and spread to the tips of his fingers and toes. It built up until Wyatt was left teetering on the edge of release, and Glitch pulled back with a wet pop. Wyatt bit back a frustrated yell, wondering why in the hell Glitch would stop.

* * *

"Easy sweetheart," Glitch gripped Wyatt's shoulders as he climbed onto his lap. Wyatt, catching on, wrapped his hands around Glitch's slim waist holding him steady.

"Ready?" he asked, more than a thread of concern lacing his words. But Glitch hadn't prepared himself at all; it could hurt him, which is the last thing Wyatt wanted.

"Are you?" Glitch replied, a challenging glint in his eyes. So much for worry; Wyatt smirked and thrust up as Glitch went down, having to force his way in, fighting for each inch but the lovely tightness more than making up for it. Finally, they were joined as close as they could be, panting, covered in a sheen of sweat. Wyatt lifted Glitch off him, showing off his strength, both of them hissing at the friction. He snapped his hips forward and up once more, making Glitch arch his back and dig his nails into his flesh.

"Harder!" he growled. "C'mon cowboy, that all you got?" His curls hung damply in his face, his eyes peeking out from them alight with a near feverish glow. Wyatt snarled in response and thrust in even harder than before, no longer worried about hurting Glitch, but aiming for that one spot that would make him scream and wipe that haughty smirk from his face. He flipped them over, throwing Glitch's long legs over his shoulders and pinning his wrists to the pillows with one hand, the other holding his hip hard enough to bruise. Almost, almost, there!

Glitch screamed, and Wyatt caught his lips, swallowing the scream as Glitch writhed and twitched, clenching around him and drawing his own orgasm. He fell forward, and just barely managed to roll to the side so as to not crush Glitch. He blinked slowly, and the first thing he was able to make out from the golden haze that seemed to have fallen across his vision was that smile he was beginning to grow rather fond off; turned down a few notches but no less endearing.

"Did I hurt you?" he croaked. The smile widened.

"Not in the least cowboy. You were a gentleman compare to some others I could name."

"Good," Wyatt whispered, his eye lids drooping. He heard a faint chuckle.

"Go to sleep sweetheart."

Wyatt distantly felt his chin lifted, and lips placed to his own. Something small, cylindrical and metal was passed into his mouth and tucked into his cheek with a tongue before the lips were gone, and he fell asleep, exhausted.

Glitch fondly brushed Wyatt's hair back, lingering as long as he could. He could spend days just watching the man sleep, the stern lines of his face smoothed out, giving him an almost angelic appearance. But he couldn't. He had to go. He only hoped Wyatt would answer his message.

* * *

Wyatt awoke, all his muscles protesting. He groaned, scrubbing his hand across his face. What he'd give for a cup of fresh, hot black coffee. He stretched, vaguely noting that he was cleaned up and dressed. "Must've been really tired if I didn't feel that," he muttered, pulling his hat on. Unsurprisingly, he was alone. Glitch had made mention of having to go on stage. He only wished he could've stayed. He yawned widely, and jerked when he felt something clack against his teeth. He spit it into his hand to discover it was a tiny, metal cylinder. It was then he remembered the goodbye kiss, and something being tucked into his mouth. He'd thought maybe that had been a dream. With shaking hands he unscrewed the cap and dumped a small scrap of paper out.

_Good morning sweetheart. Hope you slept well, and I didn't wear you out too much. Don't worry about paying; last night was on the house. Use the back door; it's hidden behind the lilac curtain with the black star pattern. I was wondering, and I hope I don't seem pushy or anything, but would you meet me tonight when both the moons are highest in the sky, in the alley next to wear the library used to be? You don't have to; only, I hope you want to see me as much I want to see you. ~Glitch_

Wyatt was amazed he'd managed to fit all that legibly on the minuscule scrap of paper. He rolled it back up and tucked it into the vial, pondering. Glitch wanted to see him again. And, he was hardly shocked to note, he wanted to see Glitch again. He slid the vial into his pocket, patting it to make sure it was secure, when he noticed that his pocket was substantially lighter. He dug his fingers into the pocket, and yes, all his money was gone.

"Why that little convict! On the house my ass," Wyatt couldn't help but grin. Looks like he'd have to see Glitch again, if only to get his money back. Still smiling to himself, he tugged on his coat and found the lilac curtain with the black star pattern, pushed it aside, and strolled out through the door behind it into the sunshine of a new day. Apparently, he'd slept longer than he'd thought, as the two suns were reaching their zenith. Not that it mattered; ever since the Tin Men had been disbanded and replaced with the Longcoats, and he'd been locked in that damned metal suit he'd had little to do. He could sleep until noon if he so desired with no consequence, and he had done just that.

* * *

He spent his day wandering the city which had once been so familiar to him. He could still walk the path he had every day, breaking up fights, keeping the peace, but the buildings were different now. Some were burned to little more than charred husks, others had additions added that jutted out precariously, and still more had blacked out windows and thickly barred doors and no one knew what they housed. Wyatt stuck to the thicker shadows, being unobtrusive and keeping his hat low. He figured the best thing to do would be to scout out where the vast, marble columned library had once stood, to make sure he'd have no problem getting there come night fall.

Where there had once been a glittering white marble hall lined with every book in the OZ there was now a blackened empty lot, littered with the remains of fires where the homeless cooked their meals and every sort of refuse imaginable. It saddened Wyatt to it in such a state; he'd enjoyed taking his son Jeb to the library for some school project or another, and they'd wander the immense, high ceilinged rooms, speaking in hushed, excited voices over some book that had nothing to do with the project and yet sparked the interest of father and son. He kicked aimlessly at a pile of garbage, startling when a rat the size of his gun darted out, snarling at him. It backed down after only a moment and ran off, thick fleshy tail lashing behind it. Shaking his head, Wyatt left to find something to eat and a place to spend the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Glitch was there when Wyatt finally made it back to the lot. He'd nearly gotten caught by a pack of Longcoats, and had to take a longer, more complicated route. Glitch was pacing anxiously, a long coat flaring out behind him like a cape. His head snapped up when he heard Wyatt approaching, and with a relieved cry he flung himself at him.

"Glitch! What's wrong?" Wyatt gathered him in his arms, rubbing his back gently. The other man was shaking, and seemed on the verge of tears.

"I need help Wyatt, and I know we only just met but, I didn't know what else to do," Glitch whispered, lifting his head to look pleadingly into Wyatt's eyes. Those eyes softened, and he nodded, leading Glitch to sit down on a stack of crates. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders, and gently urged him to explain the problem.

"I'm the favorite of this guy, and I've been stringing him along, teasing like I do. Like I'm supposed to do right? Last night, with you and me was the farthest I've ever gone with anyone on the job. Usually it's just-''

"Glitch, really don't need the details."

"Right, sorry. Anyways, so I'm playing the tease. But it's not enough for him. He doesn't want what we had, nor does he want some happily ever after. He wants to own me as his own little slave. And I told the boss, but he can't do anything, because the guy is really high up in the Longcoats. I mean he's like second in command to Azka-D. Wyatt…I'm scared of him. He had a knife tonight, and I think he'll kill me if he can't have me, so no one can." Glitch gasped and buried his face in the crook of Wyatt's neck, climbing into his lap and pressing himself as close as he could. Wyatt decided then what he had to do.

"Come with me."

"What?" Glitch pulled away to look at him, lower lip trembling slightly.

"Come away with me. I've been thinking of going after DG anyway. I'd be happy for the company, and if it'll keep you safe, well so much the better."

"Really? Even though we just met, you'd protect me and let me come with you?"

"Of course! I can't let you stay here and risk you getting hurt. Not if I can do something to prevent it. We'll leave tonight, if you're ready."

"I…I'd have to pack a few things, but if you're sure," Glitch slid down and straightened his coat. He grinned weakly. "Y'know, this was not how I had planned this evening at all. There was a lot more naked and a lot less running for our lives."

"Save that for later. Now c'mon, if we're going to leave tonight, we need to get your things and get out of the city," Wyatt pushed off from the crates and followed Glitch to the door he had left from that morning. He waited outside while he gathered a few articles of clothing and personal items into a shoulder bag. Once he was ready they set off, reaching the city limits by dawn and heading north. They traveled until it was almost too dark to see, and by the lingering light, Wyatt set camp, albeit a tiny camp with minimal cover. He had given DG the tarp and tent when they'd split, thinking he wouldn't be going out for a while, and when he did, he'd be able to buy new supplies. Some Tin Man he turned out to be. At least the ground was dry.

* * *

Glitch paid careful attention to Wyatt, learning how to set up a fire pit and which berries were poisonous and which would kill. It was clear that even before he'd been dancing he'd lead a sheltered, possibly even pampered life style. This brought up the point that Wyatt knew very little about the man whom he was currently letting wear his coat while he roasted a pair of rabbits. Even though the coat, with the sleeves hanging over the tips of his fingers looked adorable on Glitch. He'd insisted on wearing Wyatt's hat as well, to complete the look he said, and his curls stuck out haphazardly from under the brim.

"Glitch?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

Wyatt grinned despite himself and the obviously delicate subject he was about to broach. "The other day, when you kissed me, what was I feeling on your head?" He winced as Glitch looked up at him, the sparkle fading from his eyes. He hated to do it, but he had to know. "Because, to me, it felt an awful lot like a zipper."

"It was. I mean, it is a zipper. But it's not for what you think," he met Wyatt's gaze, brown eyes defiant. "I'm _not_ a convict."

"Never said you were," Wyatt held up his hands defensively.

"You were thinking it. Most people do when they see it. So I started hiding it. But the reason I've got it is because of who I am…I mean was. And what I knew."

"What did you know?" Wyatt brought the slightly scored rabbits over to Glitch's pile of berries and they started eating.

"I wasn't always the dancer I am now. I mean, I liked…love to dance. But I wasn't always Glitch either. I was…I was…I can't remember my name. But I was top advisor to the Queen herself. And I was also the best inventor in all the OZ, if I do say so myself, despite being the archetypical absent minded professor. When I wasn't blowing myself up, I was known to make some pretty snazzy things. One of which I called the Sun Seeder. Now Azka-D, when she went all evil and had her little coup d'état, wanted to use my Sun Seeder to plunge the OZ into eternal darkness," Glitch began, sounding as though he were lecturing. "Of course, I couldn't let that happen, and I tried to destroy all evidence of it. I didn't plan on her going straight to the source. She had them take out half my brain like I was some common criminal and tried to use it to power the Sun Seeder. Only she needs something else to make it work."

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"I dunno," Glitch shrugged, taking another bite of rabbit. "This is delicious by the way. Anyways, after they put the zipper in my noggin, they sent me out to wander alone in the OZ. I wasn't a danger to anyone anymore, and with the infection I got around the zipper, it was pretty unlikely I'd make it on my own."

"How did you make it then?"

"I stumbled into the city, half dead and sick as a dog and was found by the boss. He put me back together a well as he could, and I repaid him by becoming quite the dancer and bringing in the big money. I owed him more than my life, I owed him my ability to function as well as I do. He took me to a doctor who was able to take care of the infection and keep me from glitching all the time. Before that, my synapses never fired right, and I'd forget everything and everybody and stumble over my words all the time. Now it's only every once in a while, when I get flustered. It's how I got the name of Glitch too, in case you couldn't figure that out."

"You're a hero then, I'd say," Wyatt concluded. Glitch flushed, and insisted that no, he wasn't a hero. "No, you are. See, if it wasn't for you standing up to her, she'd have taken over and we'd be in permanent darkness by now. And you survived. That makes you a hero in my book."

"If you say so Wyatt," Glitch mumbled, absently running his hand across the zipper under the hat. "What about you then? I've spilled my guts, it's your turn."

Wyatt sighed. "Not much to tell. I was top Tin Man and part of the Resistance. All I got from that was locked in a metal suit watching a recording of my wife Adora and son Jeb beaten down by Zero day after day until the little machine died. I don't know where they are now, or if they're even alive, but I've promised myself that I'll hunt Zero down and avenge them. I was in that suit for years, kept barely alive until DG busted me out of there and we met you."

"Well, I think that makes you the hero. That you stayed alive all that time for your wife. That's beautiful Wyatt. And so sweet," Glitch sighed dreamily, leaning upon Wyatt's shoulder. He yawned widely, and stretched.

"Tired?"

"So tired. Sleep?"

"Sleep sounds like a good idea to me," Wyatt cleared the rocks from the ground and curled up. A second later his coat was spread out over him and Glitch was pressed as close to his back as he could be without being in his shirt with him, one arm slung over him.

"You're not really one for personal space, are you?"

"You complaining cowboy?"

"No, I guess not. G'night Glitch."

"Good night Wyatt. Sleep tight and all that. I'll see ya in the morning."

"I'll be here."

"Good. I'd be more than a little sad if you weren't." Glitch snuggled closer to Wyatt and soon the pair of them were fast asleep.

_A/N: So ends chapter two. I know in the above author's note I said I needed a plot. Well, I got that done and all, and was ready to finish typing. However, last Wednesday, my family had to make an emergency trip to Kentucky. The following evening, my grandfather lost his battle with cancer and passed away. Since then, it's been kind of hectic, family in and out. I've taken to hiding out in the closet with my laptop, once I found that writing was the only thing that cheered me up and I got my focus back. I'm going to try and update regularly, but no promises. Not right now any way._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: aloha my dear readers. My apologies on the wait between chapters, I just wanted to get the most recent chapter of my Star Trek fic done as I'd left it for longer than I'd have liked. Anywho, here be chapter…3 now. Yes, 3. Sweet deal. Ok, enough of my incessant rambling, who's ready for more tin man and head case action? (Which, by the way, I sadly do not own. Ah well)._

Wyatt did _not_ want to wake up. He was quite warm and comfortable, and he knew that if he did wake up he'd have to actually _get_ up and get ready for the day and that included heading farther north into the cold. Not to mention, there was a warm weight on his chest that was keeping him from getting up. Still, maybe he should at least open his eyes.

Big brown eyes blinked at him in surprise, completely unfocused given that they were nose to nose.

"Oh, good morning Wyatt."

Wyatt leaned back and Glitch's face came into focus. His eyes were bright, face flushed, his mussed hair the only sign of sleep. "Morning. Why are you on me?"

"I'm a restless sleeper. I move around a lot in my sleep. I guess at some point I moved onto you," Glitch gave a half shrug and settled down more comfortably on Wyatt's chest. "How cold is it in the north?"

"It can get pretty cold. And there's more than likely going to be snow," Wyatt answered, folding his arms behind his head.

"Alright then." Glitch rolled off Wyatt and crawled over to his bag. He dug through and pulled out clothes, stripping off those he was wearing with little modesty and little awareness of the blush that spread across Wyatt's face. He lay on his back, legs in the air, struggling into a pair of thick, woolen leggings striped in black and white. Once they were finally straightened, he found an over sized black sweater that covered the tips of his fingers and hung down to his knees. His clunky black boots were tied tightly, his curls were straightened and he was ready to go.

* * *

He trailed after Wyatt through the woods, easily distracted by a glade of dew covered poppies or a particularly juicy looking apple hanging just out of reach on a tree. Wyatt glanced back and noticed Glitch leaping into the air, graceful as a deer and trying to snatch the apple and falling short each time.

"Hold on a second," he called, trotting back. He crouched down, lacing his fingers together and motioning for Glitch to step onto them. "Use my shoulder for balance," Wyatt grunted and heaved up, biceps flexing as he propelled Glitch into the air so he could grab his apple.

"My, what big arms you have tin man," Glitch chuckled, giving Wyatt's arm a squeeze as he was let down.

"The better to heave zipper heads like you into trees," Wyatt answered, grinning.

"You have other zipper heads that you heave into trees?" Glitch gasped in mock hurt. He took a bite of his apple, looking with sad eyes at Wyatt. "I'm hurt Wyatt."

Wyatt rolled his eyes and took the lead once more, but not before he cuffed Glitch in the back of the head.

"Ow! Oh now that wasn't nice! I could've dropped my apple, and it's the best apple I've ever had."

"Is it?" Wyatt turned and took a bite from the apple. "You're right, one of the best apples I've ever eaten. Now c'mon, I'd like to get farther north before it gets dark. Maybe even catch up to DG soon." He set off on the trail and after a moment Glitch followed, making a huge ruckus as he tried to tote his bag, run and eat his apple all at the same time. He slipped his arm through Wyatt's, leaning on him as they walked.

* * *

"Wyatt? Why're you helping me?"

"Because you asked me to?" Wyatt answered slowly, puzzled at the sudden shift in mood.

"Yes, but you didn't have to help me just because I asked. You could've said no. You barely know me," Glitch said in exasperation. "I…I could be working with the Long Coats, or Azka-D herself! I could be plotting to kill you in your sleep!"

Wyatt shook his head. "Nah, I don't think you are. Doesn't seem like something you'd do."

Glitch snorted derisively. "You'd know then, wouldn't you?"

"What do you want? Do you want me to just leave you? Sweet Gail, I thought Adora had been moody. 'Course, that'd been when she'd been pregnant with Jeb, but still…"

"I'm sorry," the other man sighed. "Would you accept trust issues as an answer? They come part and parcel with the whole…" he waved his hand, grasping for a word, "living like I did I guess. And then we just met what, two days ago? And everything…it's new. For so many years now the only one I had looking out for me besides me was the boss, and that was just to make sure no one got too rough. If they did, and I got hurt, well then I couldn't bring in the money now could I?"

"I suppose not," Wyatt murmured. "Did you ever…you know, get hurt?"

"Oh some would get a little fresh, a little handsy, but nothing too bad. Nothing that ever put me out of commission. I'd come away with maybe a couple light bruises, scratches, the occasional bite mark-''

"Bite mark?"

"Yes dear, bite mark. Some people like using teeth. As you should well remember," Glitch teased, tracing the edge of the hickey he'd left on Wyatt's neck with his finger tip. Heat rushed up Wyatt's face, and he coughed awkwardly.

"Sooo, I was thinking we'd keep going until about noon, a little later, stop for lunch and then keep on until just before dark. Alright with you?"

"I'm just happy to be in your company sweetheart. You lead and I'll follow. But don't think I didn't notice the none too graceful topic change."

"I thought it was fine until you said something."

"Well it wasn't. It was decidedly clumsy. So sorry."

Wyatt cuffed him in the back of the head; earning himself an indignant "Ow!" Chuckling, he turned to keep walking, assuming naturally that Glitch would catch up with him. What he wasn't prepared for was Glitch sprinting after him to smack him in the back of the head in retaliation. It knocked his hat clear off his head. Which of course, Glitch went after and snatched, darting away and laughing like a loon.

"Glitch! Damn it head case, bring that back!" Wyatt took off after him, coat flaring behind him. He lunged forward, trying to catch Glitch's sweater and caught his foot on a tree root. He stumbled and skidded in the pine needles, landing hard sprawled out on the ground. He heard Glitch's laughter taper off as he slowed running.

"Wyatt? Wyatt are you ok?" Glitch trotted back to where Wyatt lay oh so still. "Wyatt?" he crouched down, prodding gently at Wyatt's shoulder.

"Gotcha!" Wyatt's eyes flew open and he surged up at Glitch, knocking him on his back and pinning him. "I'll take that," he took his hat back and put it firmly back on his head. He sat so he was straddling Glitch's legs and poked him in the chest. "_Never_ take a Tin Man's hat, unless you want to get arrested."

Glitch rolled his eyes, exuding a surprising amount of confidence and bravado for someone pinned under a former man of the law who was larger than him. "Like you could arrest me. You don't even have handcuffs."

Wyatt's eyes narrowed and he gave a very tiny smirk that made Glitch gulp. Before he could blink he was turned on his stomach, arms locked behind him and both his wrists held in Wyatt's hand. With his other hand, Wyatt jerked him to his knees by his curls, just this side of too hard, until he was flush against him. He ground Glitch's wrists together until Glitch made a small sound for him, one that wasn't pain, more a soft mewling moan.

"Still think I couldn't do it?" he whispered in Glitch's ear, his breath hot and voice gravelly.

To his surprise, Glitch chuckled, albeit shakily and swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing visibly from how stretched his neck was. "No, no sweetheart I don't think you could."

"Why?"

"Well," Glitch paused, and pressed back harder against Wyatt until he felt him growing hard against his ass. He felt the heat from Wyatt's face as he flushed. "Do you think you could let me go now? Much as I'm loving being pressed against your body, there's a rock digging into my knee quite painfully."

Wyatt slowly let go of Glitch's wrists and backed up. He shook his head, coming back to himself fully. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Course not. That was actually about the speed I like it." Glitch rubbed at his wrists and stood, offering a hand to Wyatt and helping him to his feet. "We've made absolutely no progress, and it's going to be noon soon," he sighed and glanced at Wyatt. "Truce for now? At least until we've made some headway getting north?" he stuck out his hand.

"Yeah, for now," Wyatt shook his hand, and when Glitch didn't pull away as they started to walk, he didn't mind. At least, with Glitch's fingers entwined with his, he didn't have to worry about losing him. They drifted into a comfortable quiet, listening to the sounds of the forest; birds calling, small terrestrial creatures digging about in the undergrowth, the leaves rustling in the wind, the sound of their feet on the pine needles. It gave Wyatt time to reflect, predictably, on Glitch.

* * *

They had such a…odd relationship. The very fact that they had any sort of relationship at all, despite knowing each other only a few days actually was odd as well. Yet he _was_ drawn to the other man, with his infectious smile, and eyes that remained so bright and cheerful even though he claimed to have seen the worst life had to offer. True, he wasn't completely unscathed from that, had a few…issues, but he had such a forceful personality; he shone more brilliantly than the suns themselves, and when he didn't have that smile turned on him, Wyatt almost felt cold. It had been the same when he'd been courting Adora; every moment without her lasted an eternity, and when he was with her, time stopped. It sounded stupid even in his head, but it was the truth of how he felt. Which lead him to thinking that maybe, just maybe he was falling for Glitch. He could only hope Glitch felt the same, if he was in fact falling in love with him. But then again…he paused and glanced sidelong at their hands together, how Glitch leaned upon him as they meandered along the path, maybe he needn't have worried.

The suns had slipped lower by the time they came to rest, having covered more than what Wyatt had originally wanted. They set up camp, with Wyatt showing Glitch how to make a circle of stones for a fire and gather twigs to burn before clearing a patch of ground for them to sleep on. They went without a big meal that night, finding only a meager handful of berries and an apple apiece. Wyatt fell asleep that night to the sound of his stomach and Glitch's growling at each other late into the night.

* * *

"Wyatt? Can we st-st-stop a m-m-minute? I'm f-f-fr-frozen!" Glitch called over the wind. Wyatt looked back and saw Glitch huddled in the snow, arms wrapped tight around himself. Icicles had frozen in his curls, nicking his cheeks each time the wind blew them back, and he was shuddering violently. Wyatt slogged his way through the knee high snow and gathered Glitch into his arms, tucking him under his coat and carrying him. The slighter man had absolutely no winter clothes; as he'd said, he was in the business of taking clothes off, not layering them on. He had managed to layer his few sweaters and every sock and stocking he owned, but he had no scarf, no mittens, and was suffering for it. Wyatt didn't like the bluish tinge to his lips, and hoped they'd find a place to shelter from the storm soon.

They'd finally made it north after two more days of travel, and been instantly sideswiped by a blizzard. The only plus was that here and there, when they wind hadn't swept them away; they could see footprints, two pairs. One pair small enough to be DG's, the other larger, and oddly shaped, more like paws, and following perfectly alongside the smaller ones. It made Wyatt wonder if DG had picked up a new friend, or was being followed by someone more sinister.

Wyatt followed these footsteps now, as best he could, stumbling on numb legs until he almost tripped on a broken down door that seemed to materialize out of nowhere. He blinked the snowflakes from his eyelashes and gazed in wonder at the cliff face before him, which in actuality was a castle half hidden in snow. The door had been cleared and busted in, and there were wet foot prints just inside. And if he strained to hear over the wind, he could hear voices murmuring softly.

"Shall we go in?" he asked Glitch.

"Anywhere's better than out here," Glitch whimpered, burrowing his face against Wyatt's chest. Wyatt shrugged and stepped carefully inside. It was immediately warmer, and Glitch soon insisted he could get down and walk himself. They both shook the snow from their clothes, grimacing as it settled into wet patches that chaffed and stuck and were cold. Glitch took in their new surroundings, and his gaze fell on a large painting high up on the wall across the room. Slowly, almost in a daze, he walked towards it. Wyatt glanced over and followed his sight, and he took blinked in surprise.

"Glitch? Is that…"

"Yeah sweetheart, that's me. And the Queen," Glitch whispered, stopping just short of the painting and craning his neck up to see. On the bottom of the frame was an engraving, detailing in flowing script who the subjects were and the date the portrait was painted. Glitch strained to read it, but it was so tiny, so dust covered he couldn't make it out. Wyatt bent down once more and offered him a leg up. Glitch wavered on Wyatt's hands as he cleared the dust with his sleeve.

_Queen Lavender Eyes and Advisor Ambrose._

"Ambrose? My name is _Ambrose_?"

"You don't like it?" Wyatt ground out, setting him down.

"It's soooo….prim and proper sounding. All flouncy. I don't feel like an Ambrose. Do I look like an Ambrose to you? Be honest."

Wyatt eyed him critically. "I don't really know what an Ambrose looks like. But…no, you're right, it does bring to mind, well that," he waved his hand at the painting, which depicted Glitch with curls slicked down, dressed in confining, regal looking finery, a haughty expression on his face.

Glitch made a face. "Ick. I think I'll be keeping Glitch thanks. I feel more like a Glitch. I look like a Glitch, don't I?"

"Whatever you say," Wyatt muttered, shaking his head. Glitch wandered up the grand staircase, idly running his fingers along the zipper in the middle of his head. "I think I've been here before. I remember…I remember these stairs. The princesses would race down the banisters…one time the littlest one flew off and chipped her tooth. It was a baby tooth, but all the same, the fuss she put up…" he trailed off, leaning against the banister. As he did, they heard voices whispering farther upstairs, and the sound of someone walking about. Glitch turned to look at Wyatt, who put a finger to his lips, indicating quiet. He nodded, and followed him upstairs. They crept down the hall, where the door to one of the rooms was ajar, light pouring from it and the source of the voices. Wyatt drew one of his pistols and shouldered the door open, making sure it hit the far wall to be certain there was no one behind.

DG whirled at the noise, raising a dusty pillow as a weapon. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was, and her face broke out in a grin.

"Mr. Cain! Glitch, what're you doing here? Raw, you can come out, it's friends," she called. A viewer stepped timidly from another room, going at once to DG's side and taking the hand she offered. He peered cautiously at them from a lion-like face, brushing a stray lock of fur out of his eyes with a hand that was more paw-like than anything.

"We're…well, looking for you for one. And Glitch here-''

"He handcuffed me and forced me along," Glitch interrupted, smirking deviously. "I've got the marks to prove it." He held out his wrists so DG could see the faint scrapes around them, and stifled laughter at the blush spreading across Wyatt's handsome face. DG glanced at him, eyebrows raised. "It was terribly romantic, if a little…unorthodox," Glitch added, laughter seeping into his voice at the look on Wyatt's face.

"He's lying," Wyatt finally spluttered. "I didn't drag him with me like some trophy. He followed me looking for help."

"We know, Mr. Cain. But look at you, getting all flustered and blushing. It's cute," DG snickered. She strolled away, arms open wide. "We were sent here by the Mystic Man. Well, I was. I may or may not have snuck back stage in his little club after you ditched me and got my answers. And was chased by some Longcoats. Luckily, Mystic Man got knocked out of his vapor haze and took care of them so I could flee. Only, I got lost in this woodsy place with these walking piles of mulch with fangs."

"Pahpay," Wyatt murmured.

"Whatever, they tried to eat me. In my frantic running I ran smack into what looked like a giant ball of pre-chewed gum. Which had Raw in it. Cue some more wandering through snow and such and here we are now," she shrugged.

Wyatt and Glitch shared a look before shaking their heads.

"Did you happen to see the painting of me downstairs?" Glitch asked.

"Yeah I did. Hardly recognized you…Ambrose," she said slyly.

Glitch made a face. "I'd appreciate it if you forgot that name. It's not me anymore. I hardly remember him; every day, he fades a little more. Like I told Wyatt, I'm Glitch now."

"We'll see. One never knows when one might need a bit of blackmail."

"You are positively evil. Like, really, really evil."

"I know."

"The fact that you're ok with that is more than a little worrisome," Wyatt murmured. "Little too much like Azka-D for comfort."

DG scowled, having learned enough to know that wasn't exactly a compliment. But she let it slide for now, choosing instead to focus on Raw, who was tugging on her hand urgently. "What's the matter Raw?"

"Bad things happen here. Need to go," he said anxiously, trying to pull her out the door.

"What d'you mean bad things happened here? Can you show me?"

Raw nodded, and then shook his head, meaning he could but he didn't want to.

"Raw please, what if it's important?" DG pleaded. Raw gave one last plaintive look before sagging and turning to the mirror, touching his fingertips to it. The reflection of the room wavered a moment and then reformed to show the same room, but in what was obviously a different time. A young girl curled up on the bed with a woman with lavender eyes. DG gasped, recognizing her as the queen from the portrait downstairs and from the dreams she'd had frequently back home. She walked slowly to the mirror, gazing at the woman. She was reading to the little girl before getting up and walking out. As she did, she called out "I'll be right back DG."

"DG? But that's you," Glitch pointed out.

"No kidding," DG replied. "Hardly a common name. Does that mean then, that the kid is me? And that's my mother?" She leaned against the wall by the mirror, hands covering her eyes. Who were the people she was searching for then? Were they not her real parents? She stood up, turning to watch the mirror once more. Another girl had entered the room, pale with dark hair and blank hollow eyes. She waved her hands in front of DG and enveloped her in thick black smog, all while sing-songing a tune about two princesses; one that was destined to the light, the other to darkness. When the smog cleared, DG was dead and the girl stalked out, cackling to herself. The Queen returned shortly thereafter, obviously horrified at the sight of her daughter dead. She breathed over her, and as a pearly cloud settled over her, her hair turned from dark to grey. As DG regained consciousness, the Queen leaned over and urged her to find some emerald and stop Azkadellia. However, she was so quiet in revealing the location of the emerald, none in the room heard.

* * *

The mirror faded back to its reflective state as Raw took his hand away, staring worriedly at DG as though she'd be mad at him for showing her that. Smiling slightly, she took his hand, turning to face the others. Glitch was wide eyed, gaping at her.

"What?" DG asked.

"You…you're the littler princess! I remember you, I told Wyatt! Do you happen to have a chipped tooth?"

"…Yeah. Why?"

"Do you remember how you got it?"

"Falling down some stairs when I was a kid."

"No, no you never fell down the stairs. You flew off that banister down there and chipped your tooth. I remember the crying and the panic you caused," he finished softly.

"You think I'm this princess? That the Queen is my mother? Then wouldn't that would mean that Azkadellia was-''

"Your beloved older sister. So thrilled to see you on this side of the grave baby sister. Now, where did mummy tell you that emerald was?"

_A/N: and that is where I leave you for now. It's gonna seem a bit like the miniseries for a bit, I suppose I'm sort of using it as a back bone/spring board. But trust me, totally different in the main plot. I'll try not to leave it so long between chapters again. Especially since I actually know where this is going. _


	4. Chapter 4

So,my dear lovely readers, it has come to my attention that there's some bot thing hassling us all called RedBooton, or something like that. As you may or may not know, it's basically going through stories and deciding what violate the ToS regarding MA ratings vs. M ratings. It's hardly differentiating between the two, and deciding what goes and what stays based on key words regardless of context. And as you may know, my fics are well…they're not hard core, but they're not like, a K rating. So, I'm considering moving to until this settles down. If it settles down. Because apparently, the higher ups at have been made aware of how the bot violates ToS itself, but either haven't gotten to it, or just don't care. General consensus seems to be that they don't care. I don't know. But I do know I don't want my fics taken down by them. Hence the move. Now, I don't know if all of you are 18 or older, which is how old you gotta be for unfortunately, and I don't condone lying about your age. So, sadly, some of you, if you are younger than 18, may have to go without. This is only if I do move though. It's all very up in the air right now. I'm leaving my final decision until say….Monday the 13th, unless something drastic happens. Hopefully this will all be taken care of, though I shan't hold my breath. Sorry about this, I wouldn't if I didn't think it necessary.

~PirateTurtle4


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again all my dear lovely readers. I come to you now with a decision. I'm not deleting my fics from . I am however, still thinking about joining up with or even getting a livejournal to post on. And what I will do is simply copy, paste and save my own personal favorite fics of mine, and load them onto my new account on wherever I go. Simply as a precaution mind you. That way, for those of you under 18, you can still read and enjoy and all. And, for those of you over 18, if you wanna check my new account on a new site, if and when I make it, I'll still be PirateTurtle4. I've been considering doing something like this anyway, purely because I'm finding some of the same restrictions on that I found on Quizilla when I used to post there, restrictions which sent me here. If I create a new account on a site, it will more than likely be , simply because LiveJournal confuses me. I've no idea how to make that happen.

Also, a couple people asked about where I found out about the redbooton thing. Well, a friend of mine clued me into it, and at first, I admit, I didn't believe it. And then I searched on the internet about it. There's an article on Yahoo Answers about it. I'd send you lot the link, but I'm not sure how well it would translate. So you can Google it, or whatever your search engine of choice happens to be.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: so much for that whole not leaving it so long between chapters thing. Stupid work, making it difficult for me to keep up with my fics. Stupid school doing the same thing. Ah well, enough of my grumblings, here's chapter 4. _

Warm. Wyatt was very warm, and sort of dozy, more than content to remain wherever he was and bask in the warmth. And he would have too, had something not nudged against his side and sent pain pulsing through him.

He came to with a gasp, flailing violently, which only made the pain worse.

"Wyatt! Calm down cowboy, you've been hurt," Glitch's voice came out of the darkness, and at once Wyatt calmed enough to take in his surroundings. They were in one of the other bedroom at what he assumed was the winter palace; the thick curtains were drawn against the wintery sun, leaving a fire crackling in the fireplace as the only source of light. They were curled up in the large bed, which had been heaped with blankets and pillows, and both he and Glitch were naked. Wyatt tried to sit up, and another wave of pain coursed through him. He groaned, and with Glitch's help, lay back down.

"What happened?" he asked while Glitch smoothed back his sweaty hair.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember Azka-D showing up right after we found out she and DG are sisters. I remember Zero being with her and I remember fighting him. He shot me didn't he? That's why my chest aches," Wyatt gently touched his fingers to the bruise he could just make out on his chest, that felt like it went through his skin and had settled in his bones and made breathing more difficult than it should have been.

"He did. Almost point blank range. I swear, I think my heart stopped when you went out that window."

"Well not that I'm complaining, but why am I still alive?"

"I believe," Glitch reached onto the floor, picking something up, "that would be because of this." He held it out to Wyatt, revealing it to be a tiny toy horse that he had given Jeb and tucked into his breast pocket shortly after DG had cracked him out of the metal suit. A bullet was embedded in its side, and had kept it from going through Wyatt's flesh. It had still been enough to knock him out the window, through the ice below and into the frigid waters, but it hadn't killed him.

"So, did you pull me from the water then?" Wyatt asked, turning the horse over in his hands.

"I did. I, uh, tried to stop Zero shooting you, you might remember, but he just chucked me out the hole you had so conveniently made in window. I landed half in the water, but had to play dead or at least knocked out because they were coming back. Azka-D and her soldiers I mean. But I overheard Azka-D absolutely screaming at Zero. He wasn't supposed to kill you, all he was supposed to do was capture you."

"What for?"

"No idea. Nothing good I imagine. In a way it's good Zero can't control his temper, or you'd be long gone."

"I'll be sure to thank him next time we meet," Wyatt replied drily, drawing a chuckle from Glitch before he frowned.

"Next time? You really think there will be a next time?"

"Oh I don't doubt it. He and I…it's an instance of one of us is going to have to kill the other."

"How comforting," Glitch muttered. "What exactly did you do to make him hate you so much? I know what he did, but…"

"Not to sound clichéd, but it's something of a long story."

"Does it look like I'm going anywhere, sweetheart? Someone's gotta keep you here until you're better and we can go rescue DG and Raw."

"Good point," Wyatt sighed. "Alright, well, surprising as it might sound, Zero used to be a Tin Man himself. My partner in fact. I trained him from when he was just a rookie, still with that wide eyed, wet around the ears look to him. But he soon lost it as he got older, got more experience. Except what replaced it was something else entirely. He was rougher with convicts, becoming more "shoot first, ask later" in mentality. I should've written him up, but…but he was my rookie, my partner. I turned a blind eye to what he was doing, until…I couldn't anymore."

"What happened?" Glitch asked softy.

Wyatt let out a heavy breath. "He killed a guy. I mean, the guy was a criminal, but nothing more than a petty thief. He was terrified of Zero, and Zero liked that. He taunted him, roughing him up, laughing all the while until the guy tried to bolt out of pure fear, shrieking. Except he didn't get far. Zero shot him, right on the street, where everyone could see. And he was a good shot; one bullet, right in the back of the head, and the thief dropped. People were screaming, and Zero looked back at me with this look on his face; he looked exhilarated. After that, I had to write him up. He lost everything, and blamed me. Which I guess it was my fault, partly."

"Not hardly. Sounds to me like he was rotten from the off. Nothing you could've done sweetheart, sorry. Some people are just born bad." Glitch clambered onto the bed and settled himself on Wyatt's lap, long legs folded under him and fingers trailing across Wyatt's chest, mindful of the bruises. "Now," he ran his hand along the other man's chin, "what shall we do to pass the time?" He grinned, head cocked to the side, trying for demure but having the effect ruined by the lascivious light in his eyes. Wyatt let out a weak chuckle.

"Nothing too strenuous sweetheart."

"I could do the work." Glitch punctuated this with a roll of his hips that made Wyatt groan and draw in a sharp breath through his teeth.

"Oh that is tempting," he managed. "But I don't think I'm up to it. Willing but unable, as they say. Rain check?"

"Hmm, I suppose, but I'm holding you to that," Glitch slid off of Wyatt and curled up next to him. They lapsed into silence broken only by Wyatt's occasional wheezing as he attempted to breathe around his bruises without coughing.

"How hard do you think it'll be, rescuing DG and Raw?" he asked after a time.

"Hnnm?" Glitch sat up, having dozed off with his head pillowed on Wyatt's hip. "Oh…pretty hard I expect. They won't just let us waltz in you know. There will be guards everywhere, and I mean, it's a fortress, it could take ages to find them and…" Glitch tilted his head back and saw the look on Wyatt's face. "Oh you wanted me to say it would be no problem and we could do it, blah blah blah. Sorry sweetheart, being realistic. I'm sure if we're incredibly lucky and smart about it, we have a chance. But still…we'll have to plan and plot and hope for the best."

"We've got plenty of time," Wyatt mumbled, stifling a yawn.

"Well, sort of. We've enough to catch some sleep, not a lot but some, and to cobble together a plan. We don't have days, at most one actually. And then well…" Glitch shrugged before burrowing deeper into the blankets. "See you in a couple hours."

* * *

The suns had sunk lower in the sky when they awoke, painting the snow in blood red, orange, and a pink dark enough to be almost red again. Glitch stretched and rolled out of bed, twitching the curtains open and letting the light in. He snatched a blanket off the bed, wrapping it around his shoulders against the cold, as the fire had burned down to ashes. Wyatt flinched and shivered as the cold settled in where the blanket had been, and aimed a sleepy glare towards Glitch.

"Morning sunshine," the former dancer plunked himself down on the mattress once more, grinning at his still not quite awake companion.

"Looks like night to me," Wyatt grumbled, running a hand through his tousled hair and wincing as his bruises throbbed.

"Psshh," Glitch waved him off. "Now, how are we going to get in, get DG and Raw, and get out, all without drawing a lot of attention? That is the problem. Fortunately," and here he paused to flash a smug look at Wyatt, "I happen to have spent my fair share of time there, entertaining this or that Long Coat, so I have a…well not vague, but not perfect idea of the layout. The guards too could be problematic, but a bit of scouting should solve that." From there Glitch went on to describe where he believed the holding cells were located, though he understandably couldn't guess at which would hold DG and Raw.

After much deliberation, and after the suns had fully vanished beyond the horizon, Glitch and Wyatt had a roughly hewn plan laid out. It was simple, very cut and dry, and left them both more nervous than they would ever admit.

They dressed in near silence, Wyatt only breaking it to grudgingly ask Glitch to help him into his shirt, and help buckle his holster on. As a last touch, Glitch set Wyatt's hat on his head and straightened his collar.

"You done?" Wyatt laughed, gently pushing Glitch's hands away.

"Yeah, sorry just….Ready to go?" Glitch pulled on one of the fur lined coats he'd found in one of the cavernous closets, followed by gloves and a thick knitted hat.

"When you are," Wyatt led the way down the stairs, gripping the banister more tightly than he would have liked. Each step sent a sharp pain dancing along his ribs, but he managed to keep his balance until the last few steps when he nearly missed a step and would have gone pinwheeling backward to land on his back were it not for his grip and Glitch diving under him and setting him on his feet.

"Gonna be alright cowboy?"

"Eventually, I hope," Wyatt tried not to hunch in on the pain, instead forcing himself to stand tall, though Glitch caught the wincing around his eyes. He sighed and slid his arm around Wyatt's back, pulling his arm across his shoulders. "Glitch, what're you doing?"

"Keeping you from damn near killing yourself over some macho pride thing," Glitch grunted, forcing Wyatt to walk with him down the rest of the stairs and across the foyer. "And there's not a damn thing you can do about it." Wyatt quietly let himself be half carried, and he had to admit, if only to himself, that the pain was eased by letting Glitch take some of his weight. But there was one thing wrong with it…

"I'll never be able to get to my gun this way," he mumbled.

"If you need it, I'll get it for you," Glitch replied soothingly as they stepped out into the snow. Fortunately, it had stopped actively snowing, and instead the world looked caked in thick vanilla frosting. By moonlight the pair was able to make out distant foot prints leading in the direction of Azkadellia's castle.

* * *

The going was slow, wading through knee deep snow; slow enough that Wyatt was able to walk on his own, though he knew that Glitch was keeping an eye on him, should he stumble or look winded. And even though it pricked his pride, to have to be watched like some maiden prone to fainting at the slightest excitement, he couldn't help but grin to himself whenever he caught Glitch stopping himself from running over to help out of the corner of his eye. Eventually, the suns began to rise once more, and Wyatt decided they should make camp. It would be colder for a while, traveling at night, but they were less likely to be seen.

"Exactly where are we going to sleep? Because I'm noticing a distinct lack of 5 star hotels. Or even a cabin, or a tent," Glitch shivered, drawing his coat tighter.

Wyatt sighed, having been dreading this part. "We're going to sleep here," he gestured to a massive snow drift blown between a small stand of trees.

"You can't be serious," Glitch nearly sneered.

"Oh but I can," Wyatt crouched, noticing that the ache in his ribs had lessened significantly, and started to dig out a hollow in the drift. With a harried sigh, Glitch knelt to help, making sure that the ceiling in particular was structurally sound and wouldn't collapse while they slept, smothering them. When finally it was large enough that they could both huddle in relative comfort, Wyatt spread his coat out for them to sit on, and pulled more snow up around the bottom of the make shift cave to block them from view. He settled back with Glitch, who had pulled his coat off for use as a blanket. Glitch was sulking, arms crossed across his chest and his breath misting in angry huffs in front of him.

"It's not all that bad," Wyatt tried to say optimistically.

"Oh yes it is. I've got snow in my hair, and dripping down my neck, and freezing my ass," Glitch grumbled. Chuckling, Wyatt slung his arm around Glitch's shoulders.

"Better?"

"A little," Glitch conceded, leaning against Wyatt. "But my rear end is still numb."

* * *

Come the following evening, there wasn't an inch of either of them that wasn't numb. Wyatt actually heard frost crackling gently as he struggled out of the small cave, and Glitch's curls looked like someone had broken a snow globe over his head. Wyatt set about making a fire while Glitch pulled the coats from the snow and set them near the flames to dry. They huddled together at the base of a tree, cold, sore and hungry.

"Wyatt, this really, really, really sucks."

"Yeah? Did you think, when you came along with me, that we'd be living the high life? Being pampered, and staying in fancy accommodations, eating three square meals a day?"

"Well no, but I at least thought, y'know, maybe we'd have a sleeping bag, or tents, or…something. I mean, there's roughing it, and then there's what we're doing. And it's not going to be any better once we've saved DG. It's just gonna be camping with more company," Glitch sulked.

Wyatt sighed, because he was right of course. It did suck, and there was little chance of it getting better, and Glitch was not built for traipsing throughout the wilderness. "Look, if you wanted to, you know, head back, I wouldn't stop you."

"Head back where? That drafty palace we just left?"

"The palace, or your club…whichever you wanted."

"Uhhh someone's trying to kill me most likely back at the club," Glitch retorted. "And that palace is terribly cold, and I'd be lonely."

"It'd be better than slogging through the snow with no shelter and little food wouldn't it?"

"You trying to get rid of me cowboy?"

"Not exactly, but, well, you're not really suited to this, are you?"

Glitch rolled his eyes, "Neither are you. Better than me sure, but what kind of Tin Man doesn't remember that the snow round here is _**only**_ around here? Once we get beyond the trees that way it becomes more autumn or summerlike. Hence why it's like, the winter palace, or ice palace or whatever, obviously."

Wyatt flushed slightly, abashed. "Oh"

"Yeah, oh," Glitch laughed. "Good thing you're cute, huh?"

"Oh shut it. Let's go then."

_A/N: And there we go. Another chapter finally done. And about time too, I'd say. I would say I'll promise not to leave it so long, but with summer and all that, all I can do is promise to **try** not to leave it so long._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: The really ironic thing here that I actually had planned out this fic, as opposed to others I've been working on. And yet, here we are…I know I've likely said it before, but I do apologize to everyone who started reading this, only to have me kinda flake out. I've been trying to work on not doing that as much. Especially huge apologies to** bleedingchaos** who really inspired this. Sorry I kinda suck in the updating department^^""_

"You're a deep well Glitch."

"Oh go on cowboy," Glitch grinned, planting on last kick into a Longcoat's stomach for good measure. The man let out a wheezy grunt and curled further in upon himself. "Actually, Wyatt, I've got an idea."

"Yeah?" Cain paused and looked back.

"We can hardly stroll into the castle just like this. What say we, uh accessorize?" Glitch gestured to the numerous men laying in the fetal position at their feet, most of them put there by Glitch, a couple by Cain. "Surely they won't miss their coats?"

"Sweetheart I shudder to think of you with both halves of your brain, clever as you are with just the one."

They divested two of the men of their coats, and Glitch snatched up a wide brimmed black hat to cram over his distinctive curls. They were as incognito as could be.

"I don't think leather's my thing," Cain complained in a whisper as they slunk through the steamy underbelly of the castle. "It's tight, it creaks, how in the hell did they ever move in this, with it swirling round their legs all the damn time, and-'' he paused when he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder.

"Ease up Wyatt. They just didn't treat it right, would hardly have the time to with all the oppression and murder they get up to." Glitch knew he was really rambling and complaining more because of nerves than actual distaste for the coat, though the fact it was plucked off a Longcoat likely didn't help matters. But he was smart enough not to imply such. Instead, he kept his hand along Wyatt's back as they navigated the twists and turns and tried to make their way to rescue DG and Raw.

* * *

Fate, Lady Luck or whomever had apparently picked them as her current favorites, and enjoyed seeing them run into each other quite literally and as often as possible. That was the only reasoning Cain could see behind why when he and Glitch were dashing along one corridor, DG and Raw, lead for some reason by a small dog, were hiding in another. It did not explain why DG was armed with a giant wrench or why she swung it at them and coincidentally hit Glitch in the head, rattling his already traumatized grey matter; for that one needed only look at their oh so delightful surroundings. Without waiting for an answer, or for Glitch to regain his coherence, Wyatt scooped the smaller man up and with an 'after you' gesture, followed his newly found companions.

They made it out by the skin of their teeth and kept running, not stopping until they were deep in the woods. Once there, Wyatt shucked off his jacket, still balancing Glitch in one arm, before setting him down, untangling him from his jacket and checking to see how addled his half a brain had gotten.

"Glitch? You in there still?" he peeled back one of Glitch's eyelids and was pleased to see the pupil dilate. He squinched his eyes shut and shook his head, letting out a small moan.

"What in the name of all the O.Z. hit me?" he rubbed at his head.

"That was my fault, sorry," DG answered, looking more than a little sheepish. "We were making our own escape, and we thought you were Longcoats, I mean, with the coats and all…" she trailed off for a moment, and then turned sad eyes to Cain. "And, um, the Mystic Man is dead. Azka-D got him right…right in front of me. Just s-sucked him dry, all his life just gone, poof…" she wrapped her arms tight around her chest, shivering. "But he told me to head south. Does that…does that mean anything to you?"

"Well, south leads to Finaqua. That's the only thing I can think of. There's a palace there, maybe there's even more answers?" Cain shrugged.

"It's a damn better idea than sitting round here with that castle still in sight," Glitch grumbled, trying to stand and wobbling on his feet. "Wyatt, help a zipper head out would you please?" With a roll of his eyes, Wyatt slid his arm around Glitch's middle, helping him keep his balance. A few paces away, the small dog that had been leading them danced around in a circle, yipping excitedly.

"Yeah, chill," DG told him. "We'll get moving in just a second. I did practically bash his half a brain in, let him get his bearings." The dog growled, hardly a threatening sound from one so small. "Oh please, I'm the princess here."

"DG, doll, are you seriously talking to that dog like he can understand you?" Glitch had seen strange things in his lifetime, but princess conversing with dogs, well that he just could not make sense of. Until of course said dog suddenly shivered and shot up until he was a short, rather rotund man in a waistcoat with rather impressive mutton chops. "Y'know, I think I need to sit down now," Glitch abruptly plopped himself onto the ground, half dragging Wyatt with him.

The man formerly known as dog gazed down at him, arching an eyebrow. "Don't you recognize me Ambrose?"

"It's Glitch now, and I do good to recognize myself on good days. Woulda thought I'd remember something like that," Glitch gestured helplessly at him, "but I got nothing."

"What about you, little princess?"

DG frowned, a faraway look coming to her eyes. "Toto?"

The man frowned, "Tutor, but yes, Toto is what you called me, particularly when I was four legged."

"Tutor. Tutor in…magic? It was magic right?"

"Very good. At least your memories are coming back." Toto glanced back at Glitch, who flushed indignantly.

"I'm missing half my brain! Let's take out half yours and see how well you get on then!"

"Easy sweetheart," Wyatt, ruffled Glitch's hair, mindful of the zipper. Glitch huffed and got once more to his feet. He strode down the path, stopped, turned on his heel and looked back them.

"Well, are we going or not?"

"We are, it's just…south is that way," Wyatt jerked his thumb in the opposite direction of where Glitch was going.

"I knew that!"

* * *

Together the motley crew made its way southward, making good time all things considered. They stopped every nightfall, and with all of them working together, each night they were able to set up a rather nice camp. On the third morning since their escape from the castle however, they came to an unforeseen halt.

"Oh my god are we really, seriously, back at the fields of those, what were they? Pahpay?" DG demanded as they stood right at the edge of the field.

"Unfortunately," Cain sighed. They subconsciously moved closer together, Raw going so far as to grasp DG's hand like a lifeline. Glitch sidled even closer to Wyatt until they were almost tripping over each other and he was forced to step back ever so slightly. It seemed though, that the minute they stepped from forest path to emerald green grass that piles of branches, moss, lichen and other fragments of flora shook themselves to life and gave chase, and they were fast for things that looked ready to fall apart at a stiff wind. Soon enough, they had the five people cowering against a long dead tree, all snapping fangs and scenting snouts steadily closing in.

"DG," Toto murmured, "call your magic."

"And do what, blast them away?" DG whispered harshly. "I don't even know if I could do that!"

"No, something much simpler. The tree, bring it to life."

"Oh right, that's much easier. I'll get right on it!"

He gave her a look, one she suspected had been used on her often in her hazy past.

"Fine." She shut her eyes and tried to pretend there wasn't an ever tightening ring of vicious living mulch trying to eat them. She pressed her palms against the wood, searching for something, she didn't know what exactly. It was only as warmth surged through her palms for a brief flash that she realized she was trying to find a pulse, some sign of life in the old wood. She gasped, and squeezed her eyes tighter; trying to find that beat once more and call it back. Slowly, she willed it to come faster until the bark thrummed with energy. The soft sounds of awe around her told her something was happening, but she couldn't open her eyes yet, not until the beat leveled out.

* * *

"I'll be damned…"

"Probably."

"Shut it zipper head."

DG eased open her eyes and looked up. The branches had lengthened and grown wider. Leaves had sprouted and among them hung the most delicious looking apples she'd ever seen. She jerked as something brushed against her hand, and glanced down to see a pahpay edging closer before planting its front legs on the trunk to stretch up and snag an apple. It crunched happily, and while the others did the same, the five were able to sneak past without incident.

"That…that was amazing. That tree, you brought it back doll," Glitch gazed wide eyed at DG, who was looking at her hands with the same expression.

"That's not all I can do, is it?" she asked Toto, who chuckled.

"Not by half."

"Will you teach me?"

"It would be my great honor."

_A/N: ok, so wicked short I know, but I wanted to give you guys something. And my laptop's acting a little fidgety so I wanted to get it in before something bad happened. Gonna have my boyfriend take a look and he'll tell me (benefits of him being an IT tech), so I'm not panicking yet. Hoping it's just a hard drive needing replacing. Anyway, enough of my ramblings, have some more apologies and I bid you all goodnight._


End file.
